The Little Prince from the Ice
The Little Prince from the Ice is a comic inspired by The Lion King. It was published in January 2001 by Ehapa Verlag in Germany. Synopsis The Little Prince from the Ice begins by introducing Simba, the prince of the Pride Lands. At the start of the comic, the cub is lying beside a river, complaining about his boredom, when he hears a desperate cry for help. Curious, he follows the voice to the edge of the water and finds a strange creature drowning in the river, flailing its arms and yelling for help. The cub asks the animal what it is, but the drowning creature snaps back that it needs help, not insults. Apologizing, Simba throws the animal a branch and pulls it to shore. Once safely on land, the creature introduces itself as Eiso the penguin. Simba, in turn, tells his new friend that he is the son of the Lion King and a native of the Pride Lands. Despite this friendly greeting, the newcomer proceeds to complain about his new environment, proclaiming that the savanna is a strange land indeed. Simba, in the defense of his kingdom, shoots back that Eiso himself is strange. Greatly angered, the two nearly get into a fight. Simba tells the penguin to go home, but Eiso retorts that he has no method of leaving. Cheekily, the cub replies that maybe Eiso doesn't want to leave, considering how beautiful the Pride Lands are. At this, the penguin points at the distant mountains and proclaims that they are white in his land and sometimes even transparent. Simba scoffs at this, not believing him for a second, and then argues that the Pride Lands are just as beautiful. Eiso is unconvinced, so Simba decides to take him on a tour of the kingdom. While on the tour, the cub shows his new friend a herd of antelope, a grazing giraffe, a striped zebra, and even a solitary gorilla. Eiso, however, remains unimpressed. He explains to the cub that there are creatures in his land that are over 30 feet long. Annoyed by Eiso's bragging, Simba gives in to his exasperation and begins to shove Eiso toward the grand finale of the tour. A bit later, Eiso and Simba sit side-by-side, watching the sunset together. Even Eiso admits that it is beautiful. He ruins the moment, however, when he begins to speak of the northern lights back home. Sure enough, Simba is annoyed and tries to get Eiso to journey back to his home, but the penguin once more explains that he has no means of leaving the Pride Lands. Suddenly, an eagle swoops down and proclaims that it can take Eiso home. Simba is glad for Eiso to go but, at the same time, curious to hear what the eagle will think of the penguin's land. Much later, back home in the South Pole, Eiso has happily returned to his family. The penguin exclaims to his fellow penguins that their land is truly beautiful and that no one could ever think otherwise. The eagle, however, sits on the sidelines, shivering. Trivia * The comic has an alternative title, The Little Ice King.http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=D+99081 Gallery Visit.png Visit2.png Visit3.png Visit4.png Visit5.png Visit6.png References Category:Comics Category:Media Category:German comics Category:The Lion King comics